Otra Vida - Mismo Sentimiento
by OkamiXAkai
Summary: Historia de AlbafikaxAgasha. Después de la famosa guerra del siglo VIII; Incontables vidas se perdieron, pero no en vano. El inalcanzable deseo de proteger a una aldea y una pequeña niña. Llevo Albafika a sacrificarse… Pero gracias al destino una nueva oportunidad se abre paso ante ellos…


**Otra Vida; Mismo Sentimiento.**

**Captitulo 1 _"Sueños Extraños"_**

Una suave brisa fría meció su larga cabellera rubia, lo cual lo refresco un poco, ya que tenía un terrible calor infernal, había puesto la calefacción muy alta y al salir estaba toda esa aglomeración de personas, se sentía sofocado. Cerró la puerta del auto sin mucha delicadeza y dio un lento suspiro de resignación. Observo con lentitud el campus de la universidad y la edificación imperiosa que se alzaban en medio. Se movió un poco incomodo, ya que no debería estar allí, pero hasta ahora; desgraciadamente no podría decir un no como respuesta.

-¡Eh Shion!

Salió drásticamente de sus pensamientos por la voz demasiada conocida. Al girarse levemente vio un joven con un alborotado cabello corto y azulado, además que tenía una vivaz sonrisa que solo prometía rebeldía extrema. Un lento escalofrió subió deprisa por su espalda, estupendo todo iba de mal a peor o mejor, de peor a terrible.

-Manigoldo –estrecho su mano en forma de saludo- Pero que sorpresa… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto entrecerrando levemente sus ojos rojizos al ver que llevaba algo de equipaje. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Bueno digamos que el viejo Sage se arto de mi presencia y me dio un boleto con todo pago hasta el lugar que me diera la gana- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Y por que aquí? Sabes bien que nuestra estadía durara muy poco y no son precisamente vacaciones –sospechaba ya sus intenciones, solo esperaba que se los confirmara.

-Porque quería molestarlos a ti y Alba-chan –su sonrisa se volvió algo más descarada y maliciosa.

Shion negó suavemente con la cabeza, al decir verdad no le extrañaba en absoluto las acciones de su amigo… Total todos ellos se conocían desde que estudiaban en la misma universidad hacia ya varios años.

-Pues entremos, Albafika es curiosamente muy popular por aquí y cada vez hay más muchedumbre –comento, metiendo las llaves del auto en el bolsillo del bléiser color plomo y esa acción le hizo tener una nueva pregunta- Manigoldo, no veo tu auto por ningún lado ¿En qué te has venido?

-En taxi, mi deportivo lo tiene el viejo-dijo algo irritado.

-Le chocaste el suyo ¿No es así? –pregunto con suma tranquilidad.

-Algo así, pero la historia es totalmente confidencial- respondió con mal humor y sin decir más; tomo su equipaje, preparándose para entrar a la gran universidad, pero se detuvo en el acto- ¿Podrías dejar mis maletas en tu auto Shion?

-No hay problema- dijo, volviendo a sacar las llaves, y con el leve presentimiento que durante su estadía allí… seria el chofer y el acompañante de Manigoldo… simplemente perfecto.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Agasha se miro al espejo del cuarto de baño, observando con un suspiro; las leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes. Se lavo la cara con agua bien fría y volvió a verse, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo lastimosamente.

-¿Hasta cuando seguiré así? –se dijo así misma en un murmullo. Esos sueños extraños no la dejaban dormir en paz. Los tenía desde muy pequeña, y jamás se habían ido, ni con terapias ni medicamentos, pasara lo que pasara siempre estaban allí para su desdicha. Pero antes lo había tenido quizás una vez al mes, pero desde la última semana comenzaron a repetirse, hasta el punto de ser todas las noches…

Había escenas muy cortas, pero que realmente la llegaban a perturbar y por lo tanto a desvelarla… Recordaba vagamente que había mucha sangre a su alrededor, además se veía a ella misma de niña enfrentándose una situación extremadamente peligrosa, pero que no lograba detallar en absoluto. Y también aquellos sueños le producían mucha ansiedad y un dolor en el corazón que era casi inimaginable. Estaba desesperada por saber el significado de aquel sueño a pesar de lo corto que era, porque siempre era el mismo.

Resignada nuevamente; termina de arreglarse para que sus ojeras no fueran tan visibles, pero sin milagros... Luego se visto sin ganas. Por suerte aquel día entraba una hora más tarde, pero aun así eso no le llegaba a levantar el ánimo lo suficiente. Salió del apartamento rumbo a clases…

A mitad de camino se dio cuenta que había más personas de lo normal yendo a la universidad. Pensó que había un evento especial que claramente ella no estaba enterada, pero no le dio importancia alguna, solo quería un día normal para ella.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Algunas de sus compañeras se acercaron apresuradamente, con sonrisas resplandecientes y mejillas sonrojadas notoriamente. Agasha alzo una ceja, ya que para que se pusieran así había una sola razón.

-¿Quién es ahora? –pregunto adivinando.

-¡Uno de los Científicos Botánicos más reconocidos que hay! –Respondió una peli rubia, los ojos le brillaban exageradamente- ¡Es simplemente guapísimo!

-Así es-respondió otra metiéndose en la conversación- No podía creer que fuera tan guapo, pero cuando lo vi… -su mirada se volvió soñadora- Definitivamente no debe de ser de este mundo y su voz es para derretirse.

-Hay ya, como si fuera el primer chico guapo en pisar esta universidad-dijo inmediatamente su mejor amiga, que se acerco abrazarla en forma de saludo amistoso- ¿Cómo estás? Y antes que me respondas déjame decirte que tienes una mala cara…-murmuro haciendo una mueca mienta la observaba detenidamente.

La joven suspiro suavemente- Tú sabes… lo mismo de siempre- dijo encogiendo levemente los hombros algo entristecida.

-Mmm ya veo… ven vamos hay que hablar- sin nada mas, la sujeto del brazo para jalarla hacia otra parte.

-¡Hey!- una de la chicas las miro con curiosidad- ¿A dónde van Gioca? ¿No verán al botánico? Dara una importante charla aquí.

-No nos interesa- respondió Agasha antes que la pelinegra contestara. Ambas jóvenes se separaron del grupito. Ellas dos habían sido amigas desde que tenía memoria. Y al estar a su lado, Agasha se sentía mejor. Ella realmente la escuchaba y la ayudaba en todo lo posible.

- Son esos extraños sueños ¿Verdad?-pregunto sin previo aviso.

-Pues si…-desanimada se sentó en un banquito algo alejado de la multitud.

-Simplemente no puedes seguir así, te volverás loca- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer al respecto? – Hablo con algo de sequedad, pero sin intención- Ya lo intente todo-susurro suavemente, bajando la mirada.

Gioca la miro en silencio durante unos segundos, luego suspiro también y tomo asiento a su lado- Desearía poder hacer algo por ti-murmuro llena de preocupación.

-Tranquila, llevo varios años así, algún día debería de parar- no sabía si la estaba convenciendo a ella o a sí misma.

Cuando la pelinegra se dispuso a decir al más. Una presencia de alguien más las interrumpió.

-Chicas… Un gusto en verlas- dijo alegremente un joven.

-Pefko, igualmente-saludo Agasha con una sonrisa forzada. Gioca también lo saludo con un leve movimiento con la mano.

El chico peli castaño, tomo asiento al lado de ella. Agasha lo miro tranquilamente a pesar que sabía que el muchacho gustaba de ella. Se lo había confesado hacia unos meses, pero ella lo rechazo con mucha gentileza y Pefko se lo tomo mejor de lo que había esperado. El no era un mal muchacho, es más; era atractivo, con unos ojos risueños de color ámbar, tenía muchas pecas doradas en el puente de la nariz que le daba más inocencia. Su rostro había madurado considerablemente desde que se habían conocido hacia solo siete años, tenía diecinueve al igual que ella y Gioca. Se había convertido todo en un adolecente maduro, pero a ella no le atraía en lo mas mínimo. Aunque últimamente nada le atraía, nada la hacía feliz completamente, algo le faltaba, pero no sabía el que. Mientras tano estaba pensando que su alma comenzaba a marchitarse.

Pefko miro la apariencia desvelada de Agasha y cuando se dispuso a preguntar, Gioca le hizo señas desesperada, sinónimo de que guardara silencio o no hablara del tema.

-Me imagino que se dieron cuenta que el botánico esta ya aquí ¿No?-comento de pronto el joven aun confundido.

-¿Por qué están importante? Siempre vienen científicos Botánicos reconocidos de muchos países aquí y nunca hubo una muchedumbre como esta-Pregunto Gioca, que al igual que su amiga, no estaba muy enterada del asunto.

-Pues porque es el más joven y exitoso que hay hasta ahora, si no me equivoco dará cursos, conferencias, talleres para los estudiantes, profesores y otros científicos de por aquí–dijo inclinando la cabeza levemente.

-¿Un curso de botánica? – susurro Agasha, comenzando a darle más curiosidad.

-¿Interesante no?- el joven sonrió- Eso nos podría ayudar mucho.

-Podria ser-la castaña alzo una ceja con un expresión sarcástica- Pero veo que hay muchas chicas más interesadas.

-Dicen que es endemoniadamente guapo, pero exageran –Gioca comenzó a buscar en su mochila, pero después de unos minutos se rindió. Suspiro de frustrada- tengo una revista de Grandes Ingenieros Agrónomos y Científicos Botánicos donde aparece una foto de él, pero lo deje en casa-comento con un leve mueca- Es guapo pero yo no lo vea tan así –dijo restándole importancia.

-Yo también creo que ellas exageran –dijo Pefko poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Obvio tu eres hombre- la peli negra le dijo en tono burlón.

Pefko le saco la lengua aparentemente enojado, pero no pudo disimular la risa, luego se puso un poco serio- El curso será solo tres días, miércoles, jueves y viernes en la mañana.

-¿Y?-Agasha suspiro aburrida. Aunque en su interior se moría por saber más.

-¡Que deberíamos ir!- El joven estaba claramente entusiasmado.

-No suena nada mal… y como él está en la flor de la juventud, puede que les de unos consejos excelente para su futuro en esa carrera- murmuro Gioca dirigiéndose a Agasha.

-Lo pensare- respondió poniéndose de pie- vamos a clases.

Y antes que Pefko revelara un pequeño pero importante detalle, Agasha ya había comenzando a caminar apresuradamente... Bueno se lo diría en otro momento.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Esa misma noche, Agasha no pudo conciliar el sueño, justo como otras veces, pero esta vez había una diferencia. Curiosamente había una escena que jamás había estado. Un ser absolutamente maligno quería hacerle daño, y no solo a ella; si no a todo a su alrededor. El portaba una vestimenta ennegrecida tal como su siniestra alma al parecer. Alzo su mano y de ella salió expulsado una gran cantidad de energía que parecía letal, un ataque que acabaría con su vida sin dudar. Nuevamente apenas era una niña… abrió los ojos asustada y coloco ambos brazos al frente de su rostro, en un triste intento de protección, estaba temblando de puro pánico y sus piernas no reaccionaban, su corazón latía a toda velocidad y las lágrimas amenazaban cada vez más en derramarse por sus mejillas… Justo cuando pensó que moriría de la forma más dolorosa; despertó.

Se sentó de golpe en medio de la cama con los ojos de par en par, la respiración agitada, sudando frio y con el corazón prácticamente queriéndosele salir del pecho. Pero también tenía los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas. Podría jurar que lo último de su sueño le pareció de lo más real, aun le temblaban las manos al intentar apartar el sudor de la frente… Pero no comprendía como después de tantos años; era ahora que pasaba algo más en su sueño ¿Qué quería decir con ese último fragmento agregado? Un ligero dolor de cabeza la invadió por tratar de pensar unas respuestas que albergaban más y más a sus pensamientos, pero no hubo ningún resultado positivo. Así que lo dejo solo eso le causaba malestar.

Se dispuso a volver a dormirse, pero cuando por fin lo había conseguido, ya había empezado amanecer para su desgracia. Sabía que no podía faltar aquel día a la universidad y menos a la mitad de la carrera donde cada clase era de suma importancia. Así que con ese pensamiento decidido, se levanto con esfuerzo para tomar una buena ducha fría parar despertarse un poco, lo cual tuvo algo de efecto. Esperaba que el resto del día fuera bueno.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

La mañana se había ido prácticamente rápido. Al parecer los Dioses la habían escuchado, tenía la esperanza que se mantuviera así el resto del día.

Caminaba junto con sus dos mejores amigos. Por aquel largo y casi interminable pasillo con múltiples aulas a los lados que llevaban hasta el cafetín. Estaba exhausta, solo quería acostarse por allí y dar una pequeña siesta. Maldijo en su mente los malos sueños que la atormentaban. Por lo menos su amiga no había hecho ningún comentario... Ya no hacía falta.

-Que aburrimiento- dijo Gioca con un largo bostezo.

-Vamos directo al comedor, muero de hambre- Pefko llego hasta ellas frotándose el estomago.

Agasha ignoro ambos comentarios, y negando levemente con la cabeza, ninguno tenían remedio alguno- ¿Cómo te fue Gioca?- pregunto para tener una buena conversación y no caerse del sueño. Ellas no se habían visto desde que habían entrado a clases la primera hora de la mañana y las dos estaban en profesiones diferentes, pero Pefko y ella estudiaban botánica.

-Aburrido-respondió con pereza, pero carraspeo nerviosamente al verse en vuelta en la mirada asesina que le lanzaba su amiga –Digo… normal, pero odio Microbiología-dijo mortificada con un mueca de disgusto.

-¿Pero quien escogió estudiar medicina veterinaria con tanta ilusión? –comento Pefko entre pequeñas risas.

-Pero es que hay tantas cosas en una lámina de muestra, parece unos ecosistemas y hay que identificar hasta la última célula, tejido y demás –al finalizar dio un largo suspiro- Pero aparte de eso amo esta profesión y poder salvar a los animales, como a Tonto –murro recordando a su monita y eso la hizo sonreír.

Agasha sonrió igualmente al ver el amor que tenía su amiga por esas hermosas criaturas- Esa respuesta está mucho mejor –dijo riendo suavemente. Y a pesar que a menudo veía a Gioca consternada por la dificultad de algunas materias, jamás se le escapaba de las manos aquel carácter fuerte que tanto admiraba.

-Chicas perdonen por este cambio de conversión tan drástico, pero creo que si podre ir a al curso de botánica-comento sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bien por ti-dijo Gioca sin darle gran importancia.

-Tanto hablan de él y no sé ni su famoso nombre –Agasha estaba algo disgustada.

-No recuerdo bien su apellido, pero se llama Albafika-le respondió Pefko distraídamente.

El corazón de Agasha comenzó a latir desbocado al oír pronunciar aquel nombre. Se le hacía demasiado familiar. Era una extraña sensación que se le alojaba en el pecho. Estaba confundida y algo sorprendida, pero hacia todo lo posible para disimularlo. Quizás su amiga tenía un poco de razón… se estaba volviendo algo loca.

-Interesante nombre- dijo tratando de comportarse con normalidad.

-Aquí tengo el folleto que te iba a mostrar ayer, pero se me había pasado- dijo el joven buscando en los bolsillos de su jeans, al encontrarlo se lo entrego.

Agasha lo tomo curiosa y lo empezó a ojearlo por encima, primero para ver si había alguna foto de él, tenía una curiosidad increíble por saber su apariencia, pero lamentablemente no había ninguna. Solo aparecía el cronograma para aquella semana del famoso Botánico, las especificaciones del curso y demás. Pero algo llamo inmediatamente su atención…-Espera… no sabía que era pago ¡¿Y cuenta cuanto?!-dijo ahogadamente, la cifra era mucho más de lo que podía permitirse pagar. Ella vivía sola en un pequeño apartamento alquilado y apenas le alcazaba el dinero para sobrevivir. Miro a Pefko con algo de mortificación expresado en sus ojos verdes.

-Gracias por mencionarlo antes-comento Gioca mirándolo con reproche.

-Se me había olvidado lo juro-dijo sonrojado por la pena-perdóname Agasha…

-Bueno… no te preocupes, pero ¿Cómo piensas pagarlo? Dijiste que ibas asistir-pregunto algo sorprendida.

-Tenia ahorrado un poco de dinero y comencé a trabajar en una floristería hace poco-aun después de tantos años, le sorprendía lo comprensiva y buena que era Agasha... eso lo hacía sentirse aun mas avergonzado- Es raro que me vean trabajando junto con tantas flores, pero pagan bien.

-Ya veo… -dijo en un murmullo- bueno, no podre asistir. No tengo tanto dinero-comento algo desanimada. Pero así eran las cosas lamentablemente.

Pefko la miro fijamente, detallando sus ojos y el brillo en ellos demostraban un eje de tristeza. Suspiro profundamente antes de hablar-Pues… te daré mi entrada, veo que a pesar que no lo dices; se que tienes ganar de ir –le dijo con un pequeña sonrisa.

Gioca y Agasha se quedaron perplejas. Primero porque era el gesto más generoso que había hecho el chico. Y segundo… Agasha la agarro por sorpresa el hecho que se había dado cuenta de su entusiasmo por asistir. ¿Desde cuándo su amigo se había vuelto tan observador?

La castaña cuadro levemente los hombros y alzo la barbilla decidida.

-No Pefko, no puedo permitirlo, eres muy amable, pero has comprado esa entrada con el sudor de tu frente; que fue bien recompensado… te lo mereces-dijo con firmeza. Le enternecía el gesto de él. Pero no sería descarada quitándole la oportunidad que tanto se merecía.

-Pero…

Agasha alzo la mano en signo de que hiciera silencio- sin peros. Ve al curso… hay muchos por venir el cual yo pueda participar –agrego obligada a sonreír para que creyera un poco sus palabras. Si habría muchos cursos mas… pero ninguno con el joven Albafika. Valla… jamás se olvidaría de aquel nombre al parecer.

El muchacho suspiro y asintió suavemente. Sabía que ella era algo terca y no lo haría cambiar de opinión por nada del mundo.

-Solo me gustaría saber cómo es…-susurro más para sí misma que para ellos.

Gioca chasqueo los dedos de repente- ¡La revista!-sonrió- Tuve la pequeña intuición que aun sentías esa intensa curiosidad…-dijo con picardía, mientras sacaba la revista de su bolso.

La castaña se sonrojo levemente, bajo un poco la cabeza para que no se notara. No había esperado que hubiera dicho aquello en vos alta y… que también Gioca notara su interés. Empezó a darse cuenta que podían leerla como un libro abierto. Pero no podía esperar menos de sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia.

-Gioca ¿Qué haces con esa revista por cierto? Si estas estudiando veterinaria-pregunto Pefko con sospecha.

-¿Qué comen los animales entonces? –Dijo sarcástica- Estaba investigando para una clase, necesitaba llegar bien informada, además no la compre… te la quite-sonrió sacando la lengua.

-¡Mi revista! Con razón… ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! –Dijo sorprendido y algo alterado-¡Casi entro en demencia buscándola Gioca! Me costó mucho dinero por el informe que me habían mandado-su mirada ambarina echaba chispas.

-Ya, ya... tranquilo –comenzó a decir Agasha- pPiensa positivo, no la habías perdido al fin y al cabo y estoy segura que Gioca está arrepentida de tomarla sin tu permiso ¿Verdad? –dijo tratando de suavizar la situación, ya que ambos tenían discusiones muy seguido, era habitual. Su amiga le encantaba hacer que Pefko perdiera la sagrada paciencia que tenia, el problema es que ella estaba en medio.

-Pues no neces…

-¡¿Verdad?!-entre cerro sus ojos verdes, mirándolo peligrosamente.

-Claro…-murmuro algo temerosa.

-Está bien-dijo ya más calmado el chico- pero que no se repita-Gioca le respondió con un encogimiento leve de hombros y con una sonrisa mal disimulada. Y con eso sabia que lo que le acaba de decir le entraría por un oído y le saldría por el otro. Suspiro, bueno así era ella y la quería como buena amiga.

-En fin, ten la revista-Gioca se la ofreció.

Agasha alzo la mano para tomarla, y se dio cuenta que le temblaba ligeramente, era por la simple emoción de ver a un completo extraño por primera vez y que ya la estaba trastornando. Excelente, tenia lógica… pensó que se debía a las pocas horas de sueño que tuvo esa noche, si eso debía ser. Pero aun así el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. Por fin podría saber cómo era, y eso la ponía algo nerviosa. Ya que un leve presentimiento le decía que nada iba a terminar allí...

Sintió un empujón. Cuando alzo la vista, vio con desagrado que ya era la hora del almuerzo porque alumnos comenzaban a salir apurados de los salones, empujándola en su camino. El pasillo se puso de pronto muy concurrido. Alguien la tropezó con algo de brusquedad ocasionando que se le resbalara la preciada revista de las manos, esta cayó al suelo y desaparecía tras patadas de diferentes estudiantes. Agasha se quedo quieta y miro a Pefko y Gioca… ambos tenían la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión.

Cuando se dispuso a decir una gran disculpa; la siguieron empujando, como si no existiera. Eso pasaba cuando el hambre ataca, pensó molesta. Intento detenerse y mirar a sus amigos, pero estos pasaban por lo mismo- ¡Chicos!-dijo alzándose para tratar de verlos, pero era casi imposible con tanto empujones.

-¡No te preocupes Agasha! Buscare la revista eh iré para allá-dijo Pefko alzando la vos y levantando la mano para llamar su atención.

-¡Mientras busca mesa, yo te alcanzo! –le dijo Gioca, empujando también enojada. Ya que no poseía la paciencia de Agasha.

Los perdió de vista sin remedio. La mortificaba que por su culpa Pefko tenía que esperar que toda esa manada de jóvenes hambrientos se esfumara del pasillo para buscar su revista… Pero tenía que seguir sola simplemente que no le quedo de otra. Lo único bueno es que podría apartar una mesa.

Y no pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa al llegar al cafetín. Había el doble de personas y por lo que pudo notar; algunos eran demasiado mayores para pertenecer allí… pues claro esa semana estaría repleta de científicos. Bueno… tenía que apresurar a conseguir un lugar o si no los tres comerían en el suelo.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Pero la joven no tenía ni la más mínima idea que alguien la había estado observando todo ese tiempo… En silencio y escuchando con demasiada atención.

**Continuara…**


End file.
